the Legend of the Night Fury
by Gemstone1225
Summary: After Hiccup, Toothless, and the dragon riders helped rebuild Berk from Drago's attack, they plan to go back to Dragon's Edge to scout new dragons. But their trip is delayed when a mysterious message arrives at Hiccup's doorstep with strange clues that seem to lead to something impossible. A Night Fury island.


**This takes place just after the battle with Drago. After Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragon riders helped rebuild Berk, they set out back to Dragon's Edge to scout for new species (cough, Night Furies, cough). But before they leave, a mysterious message arrives at Hiccup's doorstep.**

 _ **Chief of Berk,**_

 _ **What you seek is**_ _ **real; but only some can find it.**_

 _ **In the deep blue,**_

 _ **The ocean endless true,**_

 _ **Lies an island on which the Night Furies fly through.**_

 _ **Though seek it you may,**_

 _ **You will not find where it lays,**_

 _ **Unless you follow these instructions: Say,**_

 _ **Find the one who knows the way,**_

 _ **One in your midst,**_

 _ **One never here to stay.**_

 _ **Second find the place where it's hid,**_

 _ **But beware;**_

 _ **There's a catch, a riddle within.**_

 _ **And last you have found it,**_

 _ **The prize beyond all!**_

 _ **The catch is now gone, the island away,**_

 _ **But now you must find,**_

 _ **A good way to stay.**_

 _ **The island itself is a glory,**_

 _ **Its champions flying in its skies.**_

 _ **But others would take that good island,**_

" _So beware, for trouble arise,"_ finished Hiccup, sitting on his front step and reading the note. He turned it over, looking for a signature of some sorts. He wondered who had sent it briefly. Toothless wandered over and sniffed it. "What do you think, bud?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury. Toothless made a noise of confusion.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Hiccup.

He gathered everyone to his hut and showed them the note. "Hmm," said Astrid, bending over the table with her arms crossed. "I don't know, Hiccup, this could be a trap." Hiccup looked at her desperately. "I have to do this! For Toothless, for me! This could be the edge of something huge!" Astrid's skepticism melted at his excitement. "Well, you won't be alone," she promised him. "No way," agreed Fishlegs.

"I guess I'll go," shrugged Snotlout nonchalantly. "You know. Because a whole island of Night Furies isn't scary to me."

"We'll come," pledged the twins. "A whole ISLAND of Night Furies? It's like our Razorwhip dream reborn!"

Hiccup grinned at them all. He held up the letter. _This could be the key something huge._ As the dragon riders prepared to leave Berk, Hiccup was distracted by a small girl sitting against the well. He had never seen her before. "Who's that?" he whispered to Astrid, pointing. Astrid frowned. "Nora Efrim," she muttered back. "She just moved here but as far as I can tell she has no dragon."

Hiccup frowned as well. "Hmm." Then he saw something as they passed her. The girl was drawing in a notebook, and what she was drawing was impossible. She was drawing a Night Fury, but it looked different from Toothless. It had sharper ear flaps, designs on its ear flaps and wings, but otherwise it was a Night Fury. "I don't think she's staying," Astrid added suddenly. "She's been here before but she always leaves." Hiccup couldn't think why this mattered, and then it clicked.

 _One never here to stay._

It was her. Nora Efrim was the one who knew the way to the Night Fury island. That Night Fury—she had seen it somewhere. Hiccup turned on the spot. "Excuse me," he said the Nora. She looked up, startled. She had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, and olive skin. She was short and thin—like Hiccup when he was her age. She wore circular glasses and promptly dropped her pencil in surprise.

"Um, hi," said Nora quietly. She gave no indication that she knew what it was. "Hello, I'm Hiccup, chief of Berk," he said. "Um… what do you need?" Nora asked weakly. "Information," replied Hiccup, "on a Night Fury island that I think you know about." Nora stood up. Hiccup wasn't sure why, it didn't do much. The top of her head reached his elbow. "You shouldn't have asked about that," she said, and bolted.

For a small kid Nora was really fast. "Toothless!" Hiccup called. He couldn't lose the key to finding more of Toothless's species. The Night Fury bounded up next to him. Hiccup leapt aboard and told him, "Catch that kid!" Toothless leapt into the air and Hiccup extended his tail fin, so Toothless could fly. Toothless, being a dragon caught up in no time, but Nora ran to base of Sharpwind Mountain. With one glance at Hiccup, she started climbing. Hiccup urged Toothless up. Nora could also climb. She found handholds and footholds easily.

Unfortunately, Hiccup and Toothless were having some problems. Strong northern winds blew around Sharpwind, earning the mountain its name. Toothless could barely stay airborne in the howling winds. It took all of his effort to go up. A particularly strong gust buffeted Toothless to one side. The winds wouldn't have been a problem if some Woolly Howls hadn't found the mountain such a good place to nest.

Blasted Woolly Howls.

Hiccup glanced down. Toothless was struggling in the harsh winds. Hiccup patted Toothless. "It's okay, bud, I'll just climb." Although he was no expert in climbing himself, he'd rather have Toothless safe on the ground and be climbing. Hiccup leapt from Toothless's back and caught onto the mountain. He began to climb. He did not bother to process how extremely dangerous this was.

By now Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Astrid, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and Stormfly were standing at the base of the mountain, watching concerned. Toothless glided down next to them. Nora was only a couple climbs ahead. She reached the top. Hiccup was mightily confused. At the top of Sharpwind she would have no escape route. Nora reached the peak. Hiccup climbed aboard as well. "I only want to talk," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

Nora saluted once, and then fell slowly backwards.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, and leapt after her, extending his flight suit. He dove, and then leveled out. What was the point? She'd hit the water and go splat and if he kept diving, so would he. Then the most miraculous thing happened. Like _the_ most miraculous thing.

Nora was caught by a dragon flying so fast Hiccup could barely see it. The dragon spiraled through the air, then flew up and flew in place right in front of Hiccup. It was sky blue with dark blue stripes on it sharp ear flaps and wings. A dark blue prosthetic tail fin was extended and it looked at Hiccup with eyes that he felt as though he had known for five years.

It was a Night Fury.

 **WOOOOHOOOOO! Yeah that's Bast, Nora's Night Fury. Oh you guys just because you're awesome get an OC form. Also because—yeah just because. So PLEASE give me OC's people. I love hearing from you guys** **. Review, OC, review!**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Dragon's Name:**

 **Dragon's Gender:**

 **Dragon's Species (This CAN be a Night Fury):**

 **Age:**

 **Dragon's Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Dragon's Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Dragon's Appearance:**

 **Friends:**

 **Dragon's Friends:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **Anything Else:**


End file.
